lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Tairitsu
Tairitsu is one of the Partners in Arcaea. As with Hikari, she is unlocked by default. Character Name Tairitsu's name means "conflict" in Japanese. Appearance Tairitsu has long black hair with strands tied into small pigtails with black bows. She has a ruffly black and pink colored collar with another bow at the edge. Her jacket is black with a pink trim and a cutout on the shoulders. It also has cutouts on the back and sides. Her skirt is grey and pleated with a blue stripe and a black stripe. There are two layers underneath-a pink scalloped edge with spade symbols dangling off and an enormous navy blue ruffled skirt. She also wears black tights and black heeled shoes. Tairitsu has six alternate versions: Tairitsu (Axium), Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) (who appeared in Vicious Labyrinth), Tairitsu (Summer), Tairitsu & Trin, Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) & Chuni Penguin and Tairitsu (Sonata). Personality Tairitsu was once a normal girl with a cheerful personality, but as she keeps getting invaded with Arcaea full of conflict, her emotions turn into one full of angst. She slowly sees the world of Arcaea as a dark, twisted world only filled with memories full of conflict. She looks at those memories with a pleased emotion. Even so, she still hopes that one day, she will find a memory that glows with light and happiness. Official Lore Main article: Story § Entry 2-1 Awakening Tairitsu can be awakened at Level 20 by consuming: * 5 Hollow Cores * 25 Desolate Cores Notes Tairitsu is considered the baseline of all partners as she is available by default with perfectly balanced stats. *'Both of her level 20 FRAG and STEP stats' translate to 1.60x multipliers. *If awakened, the maximum fragment and step multipliers are 'both 1.80x. ' She is a Balance type with no special skills, and uses the regular Recollection gauge. Players will also get a purple, regular Track Complete stat that will count towards a player's clear stat. Since players are practically not penalized for failing in World Mode (unless using any Challenge-type partner like Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) or Ilith), it is advisable to use Tairitsu on World Mode even for starters. However, she will be quickly replaced with other higher-step partners such as Tairitsu (Axium) provided the player has bought the pack and obtained her from World Mode. Trivia * "Tairitsu" is Japanese for "conflict". In the story of Arcaea, she embodies Conflict, and thus sports a dark motif. This motif is present in Sheriruth, Iconoclast and Grievous Lady. * Tairitsu's design and name, as well as Hikari's, were first unveiled on the official Twitter when they reached 5,000 followers. * Tairitsu's STEP and FRAG stats are equal at all levels, a trait shared only with Sapphire. * If Tairitsu is sealed after awakening, her sprite will revert to that of her default appearance. * Tairitsu can be added as a friend, with ID 000 000 002. She has no song records and a Potential of 6.16, a homonym of lowiro. Artwork Tairitsu Concept.jpg|Original concept art for Tairitsu Tairitsu Full.png|Tairitsu's full body artwork, as shown in the game. Tairitsu awaken.png|Awakened Tairitsu's full body artwork, as shown in the game. Partner 02.png|Tairitsu's icon in the partner select screen. Tairitsu awaken 0.png|Awakened Tairitsu's icon in the partner select screen. Category:Partners Category:Balance Type Partners